


Lazy

by BubblyShip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/F, Oneshot, Sad Sans, Sans Needs A Hug, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: After going to the surface, the monsters are met by a zombie apocalypse.The gang finds them surrounded by a horde of zombies, all weak and beaten to their last bars of HP, none of them finding enough strength to face the zombies who seek their SOULS.And the first person the zombies close in on is Sans.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Lazy

Their footsteps banged against the ground as everyone ran, their breaths panting loudly.

Undyne was in front, her red hair bouncing off of her back as she ran. She was sweating greatly, for she was physically and magically drained. She doubted she could even summon another spear, the horde they were dealing with was much too great for them to handle.

She wasn't the only one who had run completely out of magic. Toriel, who was running behind her, was holding her injured arm in her other as she ran. Her dress was torn at the bottom, and a large blood stain was covering her shoulder, not of her blood, but of Asgore's. He had dove in front of her to save her from a zombie that had snuck up behind Toriel, saving her life.

But that sacrifice was not enough apparently, judging by how the horde was catching up to them.

Next to the ex Queen her was Alphys, who was holding Frisk's hand for her. Alphys had no magic, so she couldn't fight back against the zombies at all. She had been hoping that they were flesh seeking zombies, but instead of feeding off of flesh they fed off of souls, so that meant Papyrus and Sans were also in threat. If they weren't, then she would've sent out Papyrus to get rid of the zombies or to help survivors escape, but that wasn't the case.

Frisk was tired from running so much, a pan in her free hand for defense, but she was fine otherwise. She had no magic, so she was also useless to defend against the horde.

Finally, behind them were Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus had used up most of his magic, and only had a few bone attacks left. He was exhausted, like everyone else, and his hand was holding Sans' in a protective way. When they had found out the surface was overrun with zombies, Papyrus swore that he would protect Sans with his life. Sans just said, "Cool bro," and left it with that.

Sans was the only one not really exhausted. He was just sort of... There. Not exhausted, not using any magic, since he had told everyone that he had no magic. That's why Papyrus was so protective of Sans, because of his lack of magic.

"There's more zombies in front of us!" Undyne alerted the group, "Crap! We've been surrounded!"

"What should we do?" Toriel asked, stopping next to Undyne.

"I can't even summon a single spear," Undyne said, looking around in anger, not in the zombies, but in herself.

"I can probably cut through an opening with my bone attacks!" Papyrus said, letting go of Sans' hand as he readied to use magic.

"Will w-we all make i-it through though?" Alphys asked.

"We have to the something!" Frisk said, tugging on Alphys' hand, "There's always a way! We just have to stay determined!"

"Papyrus, cut a way through," Undyne said, grabbing Frisk's hand and Alphys' as well, "Alphys and Frisk will go through first with Toriel and Sans-"

Undyne suddenly cut off when she looked around to see where Sans was, realizing with wide eyes how the horde had closed on much faster on one side than any of them noticed.

"SANS RUN!" Undyne yelled when she noticed Sans.

He had been standing there, watching them get a strategy, so distracted by them that he hadn't noticed the horde advancing. They were only a few steps away from him, and they had started to close in on most sides by the time Undyne and Sans had noticed, so everyone could catch a glimpse of Sans staring wide eyed, or socketed, at the zombies as they closed in closer.

"SANS!" Everyone yelled.

Papyrus reacted immeadiatly, tears gathering in his eye sockets as he screamed out his brothers name, attacking the zombies blocking his view from Sans, knocking down a few before his magic depleted.

Now there was no way for the group to escape.

Everyone could see Sans again, and instead of having a fearful expression, he had a sad one, full of grief. They all stood in pure shock as he spoke softly, his words barely audible over the closing in zombies.

"I always wanted to keep my lazy face on, even in my last moments..." Sans said, smiling sadly at Papyrus as a few tears ran down his face.

"SANS RUN!" Papyrus sobbed, reaching out an arm for his older brother.

"I'm sorry," Sans said again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It happened before anyone could even say or do anything.

In a flash Sans had stood up and stuck out an arm, a bone attack forming in his hand and impaling a zombie straight into the head in less then a mere second.

The short skeleton then twisted his other arm and impaled another zombie behind him with it, twisting his body to his bone attacks swiped into even more zombies.

"S-Sans...?" Papyrus said quietly.

His elder brother looked over at him before stabbing another zombie who was close to Sans, a few tears plummeting to the ground.

"You were always here to protect me, Paps," Sans said, smiling sadly, "I guess it's my turn to be strong and protect you."

Sans then took a step backward and shot out his arms to his side, his back to to his friends as he stared down the zombies with the intent to kill.

"I am the son of the last Royal Scientist, the skeleton who single handedly caused the deaths of multiple serial killers!" Sans announced to the zombies, tensing up as he readied for battle, "I am Sans Font, and if ANY of you dare even think about hurting my friends I'll **kill** you!"

And with that, Sans dove into the horde.

~~~~~~

_I had watched Papyrus grow up._

_He had been shorter than me for some time._

~~~~~~

Sans sliced through two zombies before diving under another, impaling it with bones summoned from the ground.

~~~~~~

_I had trained, ever since a child, to keep him safe._

_Countless nights of sleep were lost, I remember once going two weeks without any sleep to train._

_Gaster was relentless about it. He wanted me to be strong enough to protect Papyrus, and I the same._

~~~~~~

Sans jumped up into the air and six Gaster Blasters came into existance behind him, sending powerful beams of energy towards the horde.

~~~~~~

_I never expected for him to actually die, but what could I have expected. He had went crazy with his work, I guess it was a matter of time._

_So, from the early stages of Papyrus' life, I had raised Papyrus up. If there was ever a bully, I would handle them. If we ever needed gold, I would sneak some out of someone's pocket. I never stopped training, though._

~~~~~~

Sans blinked as more blood was splattered onto his face, wiping some off of his teeth as he frowned, a large bone attack shooting through the crowd before he propelled himself off of one zombie, gaining some air before he landed on another before stabbing them with a bone.

~~~~~~

_Then one day, Papyrus came up to me with these sparkling eye sockets I couldn't say no to._

_"Sans!" Papyrus said, "I'm going to become strong enough and join the Royal Guard to protect you!"_

~~~~~~

The blue hoodied skeleton was shipping wildly now, running through the horde as he killed every zombie he could.

~~~~~~

_So, I had started doing less, letting Papyrus take care of me, as he wanted._

_It started off small, with me letting him walk me to my school or him doing the dishes._

~~~~~~

Sans the stumbled back into the oepning where his friends were, his eye sockets meeting Papyrus' for a split second before he noticed the zombie lurking towards him from behind.

~~~~~~

_It got bigger and bigger, until it was at the point where Papyrus was taking care of me completely. But I continued to train anyway, alone, letting Papyrus think I was weak so Papyrus could feel strong enough to protect me._

_Papyrus was always in a hurry to grow up and be strong. So I let him, let him be stronger than me so he could feel older. I started wearing old and dirty clothes, slippers so I could be considered the child standing next to him._

~~~~~~

Sans stabbed the zombie that was behind Papyrus, tears dripping onto Papyrus' face as Sans cried above him, twisting the bone in the zombies face.

"I'm so sorry for ruining everything," Sans said, his usual grin in a frown.

~~~~~~

_He was so happy, protecting me._

_I just had to protect him in the dark, without him ever knowing._

_When Flowey had tried to kill him, I made sure to deal with that problem._

~~~~~~

Left and right Sans swung, over half of the horde gone by this point. But he was relentless, not wanting for the zombies to even get near Papyrus.

~~~~~~

_I swore to be the best brother to Papyrus, to always let him protect me._

_I would never be selfish and let him see my strength, something he could never gain without injecting determination into him._

~~~~~~

Before Sans knew it, he had knocked down the final zombie, panting loudly as exhaustion started to settle in, sweat sliding down his forehead.

And he fell to his knees as he started to sob.

Surrounded by the bodies of zombies as his brother ran towards him, his name on his teeth.

Not with anger, but with family love.


End file.
